


It's Not Too Late

by GravitasDumpStat



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Service Top, Slow Burn, Teasing, okay slowish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravitasDumpStat/pseuds/GravitasDumpStat
Summary: Alternate universe- Trilla is more conflicted and manages to escape with Cere and Cal. Cal, Cere, and Greez go on unspecified Jedi business, leaving Merrin to set up warding, and Trilla to make peace with everything that's happened.Smut is marked with EXPLICIT in the chapter title.Rape/non con is just for obvious trauma metaphorGraphic violence is borderlineAs of right now nothing happens with the Aphrodisiac besides horniness
Relationships: Trilla Sudari | Second Sister/Nightsister Merrin
Kudos: 70





	1. Escape

Defeating the padawan had been more difficult than she expected. Not to say he had put up a particularly skilled defense-especially after I disarmed him- but his stance improved since our last meeting, and I could see Cere nagging over him as he ran through the same drills she taught me. When I went in for the killing blow, I couldn’t channel my hate into the swing, and before I knew it, I was back into my old defensive form. The boy, quickly recovering in the absence of my attacks, tried something clever- bringing his blades down from above after diverting my blades with low strikes- but found his emitters separated from his hilts by my blade. I kicked out at the still imbalanced Jedi and when I felt his attention slip I locked him in the air. “You would be wise to surrender” I choked out, as I clipped my lightsaber onto my belt, “either way, the empire will take everything from you” 

The bulkhead I had sealed started to open. I felt Cere –her anger, her fear, her sorrow- in the force before I saw her step through the still opening doorway, my old saber ignited in her hand. I released my grip on the padawan, summoned the saber to my hand, and then she saw me. Her anger subsided and her sorrow came flooding in an overwhelming wave, strong enough to make my fingers tremble and my lightsaber clatter onto the ground. “It’s over Trilla.” she half whispered. A chill permeated the air, and knew from her fear that she felt it too. “It’s too late Cere,” I gritted through my teeth, already feeling the pain of his ship landing. “ **he** is coming.” “ _No._ I’m not failing you again. We have a ship cloaked overhead. Come with us.” Cere pleaded. “I’ve carried so much hate for you.” I spoke, and felt for the first time the full burden of my hate, my anger, my grief. I turned away, facing the torture booth that meant so many things to us both. She placed a hand on my shoulder for a long moment before Cal interrupted, “Trilla, what’s the quickest way out of here?” Chuckling, I replied “Well whichever one I open up. The rest have been locked since I felt his presence.” 

It was a closer call than I was expecting, I knew Lord Vader was great with mechanics, but he tore through bulkheads almost as fast as I burned the circuits out to cover our escape. By the time we got to the escape pods, I had a splitting migraine, that got worse for a moment when the rest of the pods detonated. I could feel his anger searing at the corners of my mind, screaming that this wasn’t over, before the mantis jumped into hyperspace heading towards Bogano. He might have been strong with the force, but I doubt he spent several years searching for an ancient Zeffo artifact. Hopefully the planet would be safe for long enough to figure out our next move. Assuming I wasn’t about to get dumped off on an uncharted planet to live the rest of my days in quiet reflection. 

The mantis’ interior matched the specs pretty perfectly, except for a greenhouse with some seedlings tucked along a wall. What a couple of Jedi and a washed out gambler were doing with an imperial luxury yacht baffled me as I laid down on a small bed in an admittedly cozy room, picking up angry murmurs and hushed tones in the lounge. Greez wanted her off his ship, Cere felt very strongly opposed to that, to the point that I could feel her suppressing her anger the entire time, and Cal stood in the middle trying to keep them talking to each other. A woman with a strange accent bristled after Greez mentioned the damage I’d done to his ship. “If I recall correctly, Cal killed several animals considered sacred to my people and desecrated our temple, yet you don’t see me suggesting we find a rock to dump him on. You’re upset over this ‘Trilla’ cracking some glass yes? Cal’s friend was murdered by her, and yet he still is willing to make peace.” The rest of the conversation was indistinguishable except for bits and pieces, but the tone of the conversation had shifted. The snippets that I gathered suggested that we were going back to Bogano, an option only made possible because I so jealously guarded the secrets of the Jeffo, and left my escorts to Cal to …deal with. 


	2. Landing

Coming into atmosphere on Bogano made me pause for a moment, in reflection of all the natural beauty I failed to register while my interceptor was making its landing approach only a few days ago. As I peered out the window Cere came over to talk to me. They were landing to drop nightsister Merrin and myself off, apparently we were to be responsible for getting power and amenities up and running while Cal, Greez, and Cere went out on Jedi business. I gave a defeated sigh. I could scream about how she was abandoning me again, but that wouldn’t help matters. You’re a survivor Trilla, you can get through a few weeks of roughing it in the middle of nowhere. Even with some backwater witch. And if you can’t, there always is the lambda shuttle that they probably haven’t even bothered looking for yet. 

So instead of picking a battle I knew I couldn’t win, I surrendered. “If I’m going to stay here for who knows how long and protect the nightsister, I’ll need my saber Cere.” 

She looked at me, a little proud, a little disappointed, “Nightsister Merrin will hold onto it in case there is trouble and you need it. Otherwise, Bogano is a lovely place Trilla. Just watch out for the wildlife until you learn how to properly let the force flow through you again.” 

“…I’m not being dropped off here to baby proof this place am I, this is a test isn’t it.” 

“Still as blunt as always my apprentice. Yes, but it isn’t one we’re forcing on you. I just want you to be somewhere safe, give you a chance to make peace with what happened, and make peace with yourself.” 

“And please try to tidy the place up once you’re done.” 

“Yes, that would be deeply appreciated.” 

“Did this Merrin have a say in babysitting a brooding ex-inquisitor?” 

“Actually she’s staying to put up wards. We think that the Sith will be less versed in seeing through her techniques.” 

We started unloading the supplies. Generators, habitation units, power cabling and relays. All into a sinkhole turned hanger. I finally got to meet this infamous nightsister Merrin, who was busy carrying fragile looking jars and talismans out of the ship. She approached me and asked if I needed any help with some moisture condensers I was lifting onto the sled, and I barely managed to let out a “Yes, thanks.” Which was embarrassing, I’ve had full length conversations with a Sith lord and now a person who’d probably only ever killed for sustenance intimidates me. I forgot how it felt to feel fear, and not pick it up and brandish it like a weapon. We managed to load up all of the condensers after a bit of a struggle, and I noticed I watched her warily the entire time. My lightsaber bouncing on her hip probably didn’t help matters. 

When we finished offloading supplies, the mantis went back up to deploy advanced warning satellites before jumping into hyperspace. We found a nice circular room with a skylight in the center, pretty sheltered from the elements, and set up a fusion lantern. I set a kettle on as she put a mellow smelling green putty into two small bowls. When the kettle started to whistle, she gently poured the water into each before quickly covering them with saucers. 

I felt an uncomfortable silence even with the sounds of insects and frogs singing their melodyless songs into the night air. It dawned on me gradually that this was the first time in a while I’ve felt exposed, and there wasn’t someone there ready to exploit that. I felt Merrin look at me, and I looked from the saucer to her eyes for a moment before she spoke. 

“You were a thousand parsecs away for a moment there. Are you alright?” 

“Of course I’m not. But you already knew that, otherwise you wouldn’t have that saber.” 

“I meant in this moment Trilla. The soup is done. Drink, it will help” 

I wanted to argue with her, but the smell wafting as the steam faded into the room made my mouth water. I sipped it around the fusion lantern, Merrin happily drinking next to me, as I looked up at the strange starfield and felt my defenses come down again. The soup tasted delicious, a very gentle flavor punctuated with notes of spice. I caught myself feeling content and was more than okay with the fact. Which was worrying. 

I tentatively brought it up. “Merrin, did you poison me?” 

Kriff she has a lovely laugh. “Yes, you’re now under my witch magicks, thrall,” she couldn’t help but snicker before adding, “No, I didn’t poison you, why, do you feel sick?” 

“No, no, I just, my mouth is burning a bit” I lied. 

“You forget that nightsister magicks rely heavily on illusion and deception, and seeing through them. Now tell me, what are you hiding beneath that paper mask of yours?” She said sternly, with an edge of tenderness. 

I choked, “I, um, I really haven’t felt this safe in years. I’m sorry I mentioned anything. Please, let’s just stay like this for a while,” I plead, “I want to keep feeling like this.” 


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accidental aphrodisiac, no smut yet but uh, definitely sexually charged

I had set up a pad near the fusion lamp, but now I found myself unable to fall asleep. I shouldn’t have been so weak. A Jedi needs to control their emotions. I almost cried when someone made me soup. I stopped bothering with keeping my eyes closed and looked up at the night sky. Tried to let myself go for a moment, and feel the force flowing around me. I could feel the wind blowing through the grass above, a nearby well bubbling up to the surface, and then flowing over rock, the focus of a nearby animal flicking its tongue out to catch insects, and the nightsister’s steady breath, her chest slowly rising and falling, the threads of a blanket against her soft skin 

She woke strapped to a table, needles in her arms pumping her full of drugs. The familiar hum of the torture equipment spooling up sent a panic through her, as it always did, the instruments pinning her to the table before the shocks started. She tried to endure it, tried to be somewhere else, but she couldn’t, and there was no one to help her. She looked at the cut up bodies of her sisters, some full of blaster holes, the others mutilated by the cyborg, saw Ilyana’s lifeless eyes looking nowhere, and couldn’t help but give in to the pain. She shook… 

And found herself on Bogano, Merrin’s hand being removed from her shoulder 

Merrin looked groggy. “Your dreams were bleeding over. I’d apologize for waking you, but you seem relieved to see me. “ 

I took a moment to steady my breath and propped myself up against one of the storage crates. “I’m sorry that I woke you up. And for the unpleasant dreams.” 

“It’s alright. You should know that I don’t much mind the intrusion, given you saw into my mind. If it didn’t happen, I probably would have spent the night tossing and turning. Now,” her voice perked up “if you’re interested, I can brew a mild sedative to help? There are occasional side effects, nothing unpleasant, but it should keep us out of those at least.” 

“I would love that.” I watched as the kettle began to shoot a jet of steam, and then as Merrin poured the water and placed paper bags into two mugs. I noticed her wipe a tear away as she took an experimental sip to check the temperature, before grabbing both cups and handing me one. She set hers down, and looked at a manifest on one of the containers, before popping it open and pulling out a couple blankets. She pulled her mat closer to mine, so that we were no longer on opposite ends of the heater, and wrapped a blanket around me as I gingerly drank the tea, the mug warming my hands pleasantly. I felt her hands fuss with the blanket before laying out her own, sitting down and gathering them around her before picking up her mug, taking a long, slow taste, before letting out a content sigh. “I’ve missed this.” 

“Missed what?” 

“The tea for one, I haven’t had a need to drink it in years. It brings back memories.” 

“I hope they aren’t too unpleasant. If the bleed over was anything to go by, you weren’t exactly enjoying yourself” 

“The dream is usually easier to cope with. Tonight it felt raw, as if years hadn’t passed since I lost her. The intertwining, do you know what might have caused it?” 

“Well, we are close to a temple constructed by ancient force users. Beyond that, I attempted to meditate before falling asleep?” 

“You must forgive me, but how could clearing your mind lead to any sort of telepathic connection? Is this a power you’ve developed or do Jedi usually read each other’s minds so casually?” 

I tried to keep my face emotionless, but my voice gave away a hint of embarrassment when I managed to get out, “Well, the Jedi, when we meditate, you see, we are trained to use our connection to the force as a focus, and well, the force, it flows all around us, including, uh, through you.” 

“So what I’m hearing is that you were meditating on me before you slept” 

I wouldn’t say on you per se. I mean, well, my mind did drift to you, but it also drifted to a lot of the living creatures around us, I just didn’t happen to fall asleep with them on my mind. Fortunate for the grass.” 

“Well, the grass is missing out on some lovely tea and conversation, maybe it shouldn’t count itself so lucky.” 

Another swig of tea gave me time to think up a response. “I’m sorry I brought you back there. I’m sorry you had to be there at all. But you’re right, the tea is quite lovely,” I paused, but then saw a twinkle of disappointment in her eyes and stumbled, “And so is talking to you.” 

“I’m glad to hear it Trilla. I’ve really enjoyed your companionship so far. This planet is otherwise too quiet for my tastes. “

I felt my face grow warm. The fusion lantern dimly lit my face and I worried that they would notice. I was blushing. And I couldn’t help but look at her, the way she moved, the way her lips formed a smile as they came up from her tea. Her eyes went from the steam to looking at me, those warm brown eyes looking into mine.. 

“It looks like the tea is working,” she breathed out, her movements notably slackened, “here, let me get your mug.” 

She moved closer and reached for the cup, and stumbled clumsily, her arm on the bedding stopping her from completely tumbling on me, but she was close -very, very close- and I couldn’t help but think that I should kiss her, that I should flip her onto her back and show her that I wasn’t as helpless as she was treating me, but all that came out was a breathless sigh. And a muffled whimper as she pulled away from me, her eyes half lidded, looking me up and down before moving closer again, her breath hot in my ear. “Trilla, are you attracted to me?”

“Yes” 

“That is what I was concerned about,” she almost muttered, “I wouldn’t have recommended it if I knew, please forgive me. The tea is meant to relax, and that can help to suppress more negative emotions, but the more pleasant ones can often be heightened. I can provide an antiserum if you wish, and if you want me to I can partake as well. It should only take a few minutes to take effect.” 

“I wouldn’t want it. I want you. You close to me, holding me, touching me. Please Merrin. Please.” 

“You have no idea how much that appeals to me. How much I’ve missed being close to a woman. How much I want to bring my mouth lower, to kiss your neck and hear your breath deepen. But I know if I do that, I wouldn’t want to stop. And I’m not going to do that to you. If the need to act on these desires persists until the morning, we can have a discussion over breakfast. Please, reconsider taking the antiserum, it will make,” _yawn_ ”your thoughts much less likely to distract you from sleep.” 

“It would be too painful Merrin. I can’t bear the memories, not now.” 

“Do you trust me Trilla?” 

“Despite my better judgement.”

”Then drink the vial contents, and let me hold you until you feel safe enough to rest.” 


	4. Complications

I woke up to her still holding me, her arm resting under my neck and wrapping over my chest. I could feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed slowly and steadily against my back. Without thinking I nestled in closer to her, and wrapped my hand around the wrist resting on my stomach. This was preferable to an imperial barrack bunk. Or a chamber at the Jedi temple for that matter. I let out a huff as I the memories of last night started floating back into my immediate focus. I was supposed to restoring balance to myself, and on my first day on a planet as peaceful as they came I found the worst distraction from my task possible, one I could feel nuzzle up against my neck and whisper nonsense as she dreamt. One who made me melt as she held me tighter for a long moment, before it occurred to me how her hand was less on my stomach, more on my abdomen, and how flustered it was making me thinking of her sliding it lower-of her kissing my neck and wrapping her hand around my throat as she touched me. I had to resist the momentary urge to grind myself against her as a shudder ran down my spine. I needed to take care of this. The showers were going up first thing this morning. Maybe before breakfast -wouldn’t want to burn myself being distracted. I carefully moved her arms, and shimmied my way out the blankets as gingerly as possible. She let out a groan as she rolled onto her back and smiled for a moment before her face returned to a neutral, peaceful expression. 

The shower system only took a few minutes to set up and connect to the water recyclers. A quick look through the manifest and a silent reshuffling of a crate later I slipped out of the rest of my things and went through the curtain, leaning up against a smooth stone wall as I felt the gentle torrent of hot water soak my hair and sooth the muscles in my shoulders and neck. I ran a vaguely floral smelling shampoo through my hair, and felt the soot wash out as I brought my head back under the spray. Once the conditioner had been rubbed in, as I waited, I took in my surroundings. A small cave, sedimentary rock smoothed over years, some light from a small gap in the ceiling. A high friction rubbery mat, with a water reabsorption unit in the center, two pipes running to a plastoid shower head, a hydrophobic fiber curtain -held up by a half ring with attachment pins- keeping the water from spilling everywhere. Not a single sterile grey wall, gawking storm trooper, or blinking surveillance camera in sight. I brought myself back under the stream and started running a soapy luffa over my skin, feeling the grime run off and doing my best to ignore the ugly scars on my arms and chest. Once I was done I leaned back on the now wet stone and took a moment to center my breath. 

The buzzing anxieties slowly calmed as I steadied myself. There was no one around to use this against me. No one watching from a control room. No storm troopers with stun batons. Those thoughts float away as I focused on the here and now. On what I wanted, what the more melodramatic side of me needed. Thoughts of her with her soft, warm thigh pressed between mine, kissing me, her hands roaming as she nipped my bottom lip. That imagery did terrible things to me. I lowered myself onto the mat, spread my legs a little, and started running my hands over my thighs, thinking about her in between them kissing them, nibbling them, working down gradually to my pussy before parting my hair and ghosting my clit with her tongue before applying more pressure. Kriff my fingers felt good -it had been so long, I needed this so badly- everything was so sensitive. My hips shuddered from the tension, and suddenly my urgency became apparent. My mouth was covered and little whimpers were suppressed as my fingers picked up, and in a moment waves of pleasure were rippling through me and my tongue had to be bitten to keep a keen from escaping. I sat there -breathing, coming down, letting my thoughts coalesce- before getting up, shutting off the water, drying off, and moving a bit further from the entrance before putting on fresh clothes- some nice boots, canvass pants, and a loose fitting blouse which I tucked in. It was a bit away from my tastes but at least everything was about the right size. 

I sifted through the food crates until I found some large red eggs, a spicy smelling root, and a seasoning rack, as well as some cast iron. Yes, this will do nicely. I started heating up the pan, pouring a dash of vegetable oil and swirling it around the pan, and started grating the root in thick strands as the pan sizzled with the contact. I cracked one of the eggs in the other side of the pan before realizing that I wouldn’t need to crack a second one. As the egg white became more opaque and the root started to brown I started seasoning. A few minutes later and I heard a lazy yawn and the rustling of blankets as Merrin woke up and rolled over. Her hair was down, the shorter side all ruffled up from sleeping. She seemed content to lay on her side absorbing the scents and sounds of the food as I filled two glasses with melon milk and came back over to the fusion lamp to hand one to her. She propped herself up and intentionally ran her fingers over mine as she took the drink from me. She wasn’t exactly being subtle. But I suppose I wasn’t either. 

She took a sip before looking back up at me. “I appreciate the meal.” 

“Consider it payback for last night.” 

“Ah. When should I expect the poison to kick in?” 

“Now why would there be poison?” I chuckled as I scooped out portions onto plates.

“Well, after the tea incident it wouldn’t have been unreasonable to assume some manner of vengeance was in order. 

“I’m not going to poison you. Now eat your eggs. Er, half an egg.” 

She moved to sit up, legs folded as I handed her a plate. Between scarfing down the root and egg she managed a few words, “Really? Are you sure? Shame. Could have made a fun evening of it.” 

_Ha, jokes on you, I’m fresh out of horny._ “One of the showers is set up. After breakfast you’re welcome to it.” _Speaking of, Ask Greez where he got these eggs._

“Ah, so that is what I was hearing earlier.” 

_Well kriff me_ “There wasn’t any opportunity to on the mantis, but the shower systems they brought along are nice. Not refitted luxury yacht nice, but nice.” 

“You’ll have to show me the controls, I’m used to stepping under a waterfall.” 

“Well, it is easy enough. There are two knobs, one for hot water, one for cold, a valve for pressure, I’ve already brought all the toiletries over there, I’m sure you know how to use…” 

“I know how a shower works Trilla. I’m trying to fluster you- and apparently succeeding” 

“Merrin, you know I’m Jedi? 

“Yes, Why? Planning on reviving an old feud?” 

“No, of course not. It is just that the Jedi Code is pretty clear when it comes to attachment.” 

“Ah. Have I been skipping any important rituals? There is a shortage of Jedi material on Dathomir, but I’m more than willing to learn.” 

“There are no rituals Merrin. What you want is forbidden.” 

“What about the things that you want?” 

“What I want isn’t relevant.” _Even if it would be lovely to have you hold me again, or to kiss you and feel you close to me._

She bit her lip a little and put her plate aside before moving closer to me, and gently grabbing mine and setting it down. “I don’t mean to be intrusive, but your feelings have become somewhat distracting. Or, very distracting.” She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed, like she was basking in the sun on a cold day, before looking back at me, trailing her eyes down and back up to mine, and growling out huskily, “So, I have a few thoughts that might align with your feelings,” she slowly moved her hand to my hair, waiting for my assent before twisting a strand around her finger and pulling it through gently, “and there are a few things I’d like your thoughts on.” 

“Such as?” 

“I’d like to kiss you, and I can feel your desire. May I?” 

“Please.” 

She moved in closer, my heart skipping a beat as she crooked her head and rested a hand on the outside of my thigh for balance, before she pressed her lips into mine and my world gradually shrank to how soft, and warm, and wet her lips were, the warmth of her breath, and the way she smelled faintly of some exotic wildflower. My pulse quickened as the kiss went from something gentle and languid to urgent and insistent. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, and she let out a small yelp as our balance shifted and suddenly she was on top of me, both of us breathless. She whispered in my ear, “You did that on purpose didn’t you”

“Maybe, should I not have?” 

“That depends, do you think I should grab a fistful of your hair and kiss from your ear to the base of your neck” 

“Y..yyes. Force yes.” _And maybe put your mouth some other places while you’re at it._ I ground my hips into her as she nibbled along my jawline. She let out a shameless moan and then a soft whimper when I did it again. The coil in my stomach started tightening and it sank in how much I needed this. 


	5. ...But the good kind -EXPLICIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trilla has a good time, Merrin is a subby top

“Someone’s eager.” She broke the kiss and for a moment I could see her restraining herself as she drank me in. 

“Is it you?” I said, internally chuckling a bit at my snark. 

She bit the lobe of my ear and whispered, “Can I be blamed when there is such a lovely woman below me?” Soft kisses peppered my collarbone and she pressed closer, drawing my attention to how my breath had become heavy as she broke the line of kisses to say, “Especially when she is making such intoxicating noises. You know, I think I could draw even more of them out if you.” 

_Someone’s cocky_ “Oh? And how would you accomplish that?” 

She continued kissing me while getting words in. “Well, if you’re skeptical I could slip my hand under your waist band right now and we could see, but, honestly, you rubbing yourself against me is really nice, maybe I could return the favor with a few less clothes in between us? Assuming it appeals to you.” 

“I… _love the way you’re kissing my neck_ I… you’re being very distracting for someone expecting a coherent answer from me.” 

“Let me make it easier for you then.” She stopped kissing me, and moved her body up so there was very little contact, and she smiled a bit as I couldn’t suppress a bit of a whimper at the loss of sensation. With the cool air now between us I could feel how flushed my skin had become and rubbed my thighs together as I felt her eyes on me. The pressure and friction led to a gasp, and her eyes trailing down to my crotch. I felt myself blush even more, as if that was possible. 

“I think you should take off your pants and maybe you could” _oh wow that was fast_

“Maybe I could..?” She grinned as she circled a finger through my hair and it felt nice in a way that I’d later insist wasn’t fair. 

“Maybe you could take off mine and get back down here?” She sat up, undoing my belt and crooking her thumbs beneath the waistband of my pants. She pulled down and I could feel a nail drag along the outside of my hip before the cloth bunched up and I canted my hips to allow her to slip them the rest of the way off. For a moment I felt a bit of panic sink in before she was back on top of me and my world shrank down to her. Hey lips, and her scent, and the way she felt against me. The way her bare thighs pressed against mine. The way her pussy being so close to mine, separated by only a few layers of fabric, made a low rolling heat suddenly incredibly urgent. With a surprising amount of confidence, I whispered into her ear, “Merrin, I really think you should do that thing you mentioned earlier” 

She put some more weight onto my pelvis and started grinding herself into me and I could feel my brain short circuiting. Kriff this felt so much better than just grinding into a pillow. And it was still so frustrating. “Trilla, did you mean the grinding or the hand down your underthings?” 

“I.. I meant the grinding. This is good. For now.” 

“Oh, just good? Has anyone ever told you you’re a terrible liar?”

“Has anyone found a better use for your mouth than admittedly funny quips?” 

She leaned in to kiss me for a moment before looking me in the eyes and waiting for me to settle out of the haze and focus on her, asking in an almost reverent tone, “Would you like it if I licked your clit?” 

“Yes.” I noticed I’d wrapped my legs around her and reluctantly let her go. The loss of pressure made me throb. 

“And is there are anything else you’d like me to do while I’m down there? 

“No, but could I put my hand in your hair?”

“Please. Don’t feel scared to move my tongue where you want it. Or to be a bit rough.” And now that she was blushing and being vulnerable and trusting me with that I felt.. I don’t know what I felt. 

She slid down quickly, eagerly, and planted gentle little kisses along my thigh, breathing out with warm breath over my mons before trailing her lips up my other thigh. _why in the whils do I still have my shorts on_ She cocked an eyebrow at me and kissed the fabric over my clit again, her eyes momentarily reflecting a green flame before her mouth came down again for another kiss against a tuft of hair above my suddenly very exposed pussy. _I should be intrigued but right now I couldn’t care less._ She looked back up at me, no doubt seeing the mixture of completely disheveled and very willing, before placing the flat of her tongue against my clit. Her tongue was wet, and warm, and -she rolled her tongue, applied some pressure, started licking- the texture and the friction were overwhelming. The muscles in my thighs and gut clenched as each individual stroke slowly stoked the fire in my belly and I felt my breath hitch as I looked down at her. She looked absolutely enraptured. Her cheeks flushed a deep red, her eyes relaxed and closed, and her hair grew messier and messier as she went about eating me out as if it was the only thing that mattered in the whole galaxy. I ran my hand through her hair, clearing the errant strands so I could see her face, before getting a grip in her hair and pulling it into a fist. She whimpered and her eyes opened to look at me before the urgency of her movements increased. Each shift of her tongue brought me closer and closer to the edge, and I ground into it, trying to squeak out a little more sensation. And then I was cumming, and my world shrunk to the lapping of her tongue, staying consistent before becoming gentler, slowing to a stop as I managed to steady my breath. She gave a final kiss to my thigh before moving back up to straddle me.

“Can I kiss you Trilla?” 

“Yes? Why would you ask after..? ..Oh. Yes, I’d love it if you’d kiss me some more.”

“I thought you might.” She said with an air of self-satisfaction before moving to my side and kissing me gently. I tasted myself on her lips before it faded and I was left just kissing her languidly as I came back from what just happened. _I Could get use to this_

“So,” I asked slyly, “is there anything I can do for you?” 


End file.
